


All the Lovely Kinks

by eikuuhyo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Hand Fetish, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Scent Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: Just an exploration of the different kinks that Black Hat and Dr. Flug try out over their relationship. All stories can be read independent of each other and will have warnings about the fetishes/kinks explored in that chapter.





	1. Hand Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Flug has a hand fetish, one that is specifically directed towards Black Hat, his employer, boss, and lover.

Flug thought that he was a relatively normal man when it came to kinks. He had his share of sexual encounters with women before the horrible accident that scarred the left half of his face, but all of them tended to be quite vanilla. He never quite had the chance of exploring in that realm until he started working for Black Hat as his personal scientist for villainy.

It started off innocent enough. Flug would notice when Black Hat would adjust his gloves, tugging lightly at their edges so that his claws fit tightly in them. Then there were moments the eldritch horror would catch Flug's attention by hooking one of those slender claws under his jaw, and that swift and deadly movement made Flug gulp in both fear and excitement. It took a few months of working under the demon before the scientist finally accepted the fact that he indeed had a fetish, one involving Black Hat's hands, in particular.

That was exactly why, Flug now sat on the floor in front of Black Hat's ivory desk, with the demon himself extending one arm towards the nervous doctor. The sharp grin on his face seemed a hint more excited than usual--more so than when the eldritch horror would watch the torture of heroes or when Flug's inventions made millions for him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Doctor," Black Hat purred, the guttural tone sending a blazing heat straight to Flug's groin.

The doctor gripped the edge of his lab coat before swallowing hard and scooching forward on the dark carpet towards the demon. With trembling fingers, he lifted up his paper bag to expose only his lips so that he could place a soft kiss upon Black Hat's gloved claws. Flug then parted his mouth slightly to bite at the edge of the glove and tugged at it to gently pull it off.

This sight was quite a lovely one from the eldritch horror's point of view. Black Hat's smirk increased a few degrees as he watched his scientist carefully drop the glove onto his lap before returning to kiss and nuzzle the exposed claw with heated pants. Only when Flug's tongue peeked out to flick at the claw's tip, Black Hat couldn't hold back his excitement any longer.

A swift kick was applied to Flug's chest, knocking the doctor off his knees and onto his butt. Without a moment to lose, Black Hat stood from his desk to loom over the doctor.

"Tell me, Dr. Flug... Since you seem to have some disgusting fetish over my hands, what would you be willing to do in return of being touched by them?"

"A-Anything, Jefecito... I-I'll do anything...!" Flug panted out, wanting desperately to feel those claws on his body in some way shape or form.

"Is that so?" Black Hat smugly asked. The question was rhetorical though, since he slowly bent over to trail his exposed claws over the bulge forming in the poor doctor's pants.

The action resulted in Flug biting back a moan as he watched intently at those sharp, beautiful claws trail up and down his throbbing member. Oh, how he wished he could rip off his pants this instant and beg for his boss to directly touch his heated ache! Still, Flug was no fool. He knew that he had to patiently wait for his lover to make the first move, or he'd be left having to deal with this ache himself.

Thankfully for the doctor though, Black Hat seemed to be in a merciful mood tonight.

The demon's exposed claws scratched at the bulge a few more times before the claw tip caught the pants' zipper, pulling it down quickly to allow Flug's weeping member free from their confines. Black Hat licked his sharp fangs before leaning down even further to harshly grip the doctor's dick. And not even a few pumps of those slender claws scratching and pleasuring the member, Flug cried out from the beautiful sight before him.

Flug whimpered and moaned as sticky fluids burst from his throbbing dick, multiple thick loads of it splashing directly onto the eldritch horror's exposed claws. That sight alone was almost enough for the doctor to cum again, but Black Hat gracefully pulled away his hand to stare at the viscous liquid staining it.

"Pathetic. Couldn't even last for a few seconds, hmm? What am I going to do with you, Dr. Flug?" the demon purred again. Black Hat's teasing tone was more than enough for Flug's member to harden instantly, but what sent a even more powerful shiver down the doctor's back was when Black Hat shoved the cum stained claws into Flug's mouth. As the claws rubbed the sticky substance across Flug's tongue, the demon gave a pleased chuckle. "Then again, you did say you'd be willing to do anything to be touched by me, isn't that right, my dear doctor?"

Seeing Flug nod multiple times with a small whine, the demon straddled the excited doctor's legs and then whispered into his ear, "Well then, Doctor. You better not fail to please."


	2. Biting Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat likes scaring Dr. Flug while he's engrossed in his science projects, but a well-placed bite on the doctor's neck shows that he likes being bitten. 
> 
> Warning: Biting kink, Flug being a masochist, Demencia being a shipper

Most of the time when Black Hat interacted with the usually exhausted scientist, Dr. Flug would stutter and shake like a newborn kitten--that imagery came out much cuter than the eldritch had thought--offering a delightful sight for the demon. But that day, Flug happened to be completely engrossed in his current project to create a portable death ray, and no amount of knocking on the door or glaring at the doctor triggered a reaction from him.

Becoming irritated by this lack of a proper response, Black Hat stood behind the fully-concentrated Flug and tapped his feet. Was he losing his touch? When Flug started working for him, even the tapping of his shoes against the hard hallway floor had the doctor on edge within a few seconds. Glaring arrows into the back of his head was enough to have Flug cowering in fear behind his blue prints.

That being said, a thought popped into the eldritch's mind. Something Black Hat hadn't tried yet on his doctor would most definitely elicit a new response of fear from him and he couldn't hold back the excitement of giving this idea a try. With that, Black Hat crept up behind the unassuming scientist...

...And bit into Flug's shoulder. Hard.

However, the reaction that spilled from the doctor's mouth was not what Black Hat was expecting. Instead of a yelp of pain, Flug practically mewled as his knees buckled under him.

"A-Ah... Nnh... J-Jefecito...!?" Flug attempted to respond back, the man obviously biting his lip under the paper bag to stifle the moan tempting to spill out. "U-Um, m-m-may I help you...?" the doctor continued on, but none of those words registered in the eldritch's mind.

No, Black Hat's concentration was fully directed towards the mewl that came from the bite, and the red blood trickling down Flug's slender neck. Without much thought, the demon took a quick lap at the flowing blood before tugging at the scientist's sleeve and bit down again into the now exposed shoulder. This time, an obvious and loud moan echoed through the sterile lab, Black Hat enjoying every second of that sound as he left bite after bite on the pale skin.

At one point or another, Flug's body was flipped to face the eldritch forward. The scientist's mind must've been clouded with lust since he immediately wrapped both arms around Black Hat's back and leaned his head back to further give access to him.

Gladly accepting the invitation, Black Hat bit down hard on the offered neck, grinding his hip into the scientist's stiffening bulge to further increase Flug's cry of pleasure.

Blue prints crumpled under Flug. Beakers fell. The creation of the new invention was lost to both men, and had it not been for one simple error on Black Hat's part, he would've been able to take the submissive doctor then and there. But as stated, the eldritch forgot one critical point. To lock the door.

A bright flash and an excited squeal were what snapped Black Hat and Flug out of the heated moment.

"OH MYYYYY," squealed Demencia as she continued to take picture after picture of the stunned men. Before Black Hat could scream at the obnoxious girl, Demencia skedaddled out of the lab with blood dripping from her nose and her yelling something about OTPs and shipping.

As for the two men left behind, the heated moment was lost. Black Hat growled in irritation as he watched Flug shrink in utter embarrassment and pull up his shirt to hide the obvious bite marks. Even if the eldritch wished to continue this passionate session, there was no point anymore.

Sighing in frustration, Black Hat pushed himself off of Flug to straighten his suit. He muttered something about how he would've gotten rid of that girl had she not been one of the results of Flug's personal projects. But before he decided to take storm off after Demencia to delete those scandalous pictures, Black Hat took Flug's right hand and gently bit into it.

"My office. After the death ray is complete."

"O-Of course, J-Jefecito."

"Good."

With that, Black Hat turned on his heels and exited the Flug's laboratory. As sexually frustrated the demon was, he couldn't help his smirk cant up higher at the prospect of a wonderful--albeit a hint painful for the dear doctor--and passionate fuck later that night.

Oh, tonight was going to be entertaining, thought Black Hat as he melted into the darkness in search of the blasted girl.


	3. Smell Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug is given a gift of Black Hat's suit from Demencia, and realizes that the scent coming from it is quite enticing for the deprived doctor.
> 
> Warning: Masturbation, fanon idea of Demencia's origins

Demencia was a strange girl. She was one of Flug's first humanoid creations who came after 5.0.5, and unlike the pacifist, hug-loving bear, Demencia was a force to be reckoned with. She loved wreaking havoc in Flug's lab, pestering Black Hat every day and night for her undying love towards him, and was the cause of much headaches for the overworked doctor. Still, the lizard girl was great at taking down intruders and actually was quite skilled in intel gathering, thanks to her ability to crawl silently through vents and climb walls, which made her an essential addition to the company.

That being said, when Flug began a not-so-professional relationship with his employer, he was rather worried as to how Demencia would take the news. Flug knew how much the girl was infatuated with the eldritch horror, after all. The breaking of the news to her came in an unexpected manner which involved a broken lab door and a panicked 5.0.5 chasing in after her. Demencia, who had been going on a rant about some social media site or another, was greeted with a most inappropriate sight for a work place--Flug, her creator and coworker, bent over a work bench, and her adored Black Hat fucking the living daylights out of the scientist with his tentacles.

Flug had expected Demencia to go into a berserker rage of stealing "her man," but instead, she began profusely bleeding from her nose and instantly began taking photos of the obscene sight, all the while being carried out by a brightly blushing 5.0.5. Later that night, the girl had come by to shake all the juicy details of the doctor and the eldritch's affair out of the poor man, and since then, they had been on good terms with both being "lovers of Black Hat," one being more literal than the other, of course. 

That had been a few months ago. And now, Flug was faced with a most unusual gift from Demencia left on his bed. It was a black suit that screamed of gothic elegance, but it wasn't any old suit. The doctor immediately recognized it as one belonging to Black Hat and gasped, quickly reaching for the note left with it.

_'Snagged Boss' coat while he was out and about. Have fun! -Demencia'_

Flug had no idea what she meant by have fun. For a good thirty seconds or so, the doctor went into a panicked rant in his head of all the scenarios that could play out if Black Hat found out that he had one of his suits. Flustered looks were cast about his room in wonder if his boss had set up any security cameras on him, though to his surprise, he found none.

After taking a few deep breaths of trying to calm himself down, the still anxious Flug glanced back to the article of clothing on his bed. As ridiculous as it may seem, Flug quietly tiptoed over to it before finally, albeit cautiously, picked up Black Hat's coat in his hands. The material felt something along the lines of a fine silk, though the doctor couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was made of.

Smooth, slick, and dark black, just like the wearer himself. That thought alone caused a bright flush to appear on Flug's cheeks underneath his usual bag.

Things had been hectic these few weeks. Black Hat required a new catalogue of villainous gadgets and devices to present at the summer convention, which naturally lead to Flug being worked night and day to complete a new set of items. The final contraption had come together and tested without any issues as of yesterday--or was it early this morning, the exhausted scientist thought. While the eldritch was out boasting about his new catalogue to potential buyers attending day minus one of the convention, Flug was allowed to stay home and rest up for the actual presentation of the devices.

Which brings us to the one issue the doctor was faced with. He's had absolutely no time for personal time to relieve some sexual tension over the stressful weeks, and in his hands now were the item of clothing that most reminded him of his boss and lover.

The small gulp that Flug took seemed to echo across his quiet room. A sheepish and swift look was cast about to make sure there was no one else here besides himself before resolving on what he was about to do. And with that, Flug snuggled his face into Black Hat's coat. He took a deep breath in through his nose to enjoy what could only be described as a smoky, black scent--one that the doctor has come to love over the years. It's obviously inhuman. No person in this world should leave such smells on their clothes, and yet Flug loved it.

As he took another deep breath in through his nose, he imagined being enveloped by the eldritch himself. Black Hat's embraces were often tight, bordering on pain at times. Just remembering that sensation triggered heat to gather in Flug's groin, which was accompanied by a soft whimper of need.

With his eyes still closed to concentrate only on the scent, a hand slipped down from gripping the coat to gently paw at his now-forming erection. Flug mimicked how Black Hat would toy with him, starting with light touches. A few rubs here, a few harsh squeezes there. The jolt of pleasure shooting up the doctor's spine was utterly divine--the lack of stimulation lately multiplying the sensation.

At this rate though, he knew wouldn't last long. He never did when Black Hat--be it imagination or real--was involved.

Before things got out of hand, Flug quickly undid his fly and cast off his pants along with the underwear. He stumbled over to his bed and only when he had turned off the lights did he take off the paper bag on his head; there was no point in hiding his scarred face when he was alone, after all. Finally being able to breathe normally, Flug nuzzled into the coat once more as he began languidly pumping his erect member.

Each vivid memory Flug could bring up in his mind, mixed in with Black Hat's scent coming from the coat made the doctor's excitement increase tenfold. Though Flug was a masochist who enjoyed all the pain his eldritch lover could dish out, he also loved the lighter, teasing touches done to him. He would go back and forth between harsh jerks and gentler rubbing of just the tip so he could draw out this moment. But the longer he teased himself, the more his mind became clouded.

Within a few minutes, the room became filled with the slick, wet noises and longing moans. Flug muttered Black Hat's name over and over like a mantra, each repetition pushing him closer to completion. He wished Black Hat himself were here to see him like this: to verbally humiliate this shameful act, and to roughly claim the doctor as his own.

However, it was that imagination of the eldritch catching him in this act with his signature, all-knowing smirk that pushed the doctor over the edge. Flug cried out and whimpered as he felt his rock-hard dick convulse before releasing thick streams of cum. His hips jerked in response to the ejaculation, which seemed to continue on and on, a sign of how much the doctor had been deprived these weeks.

After what felt like an eternity of cumming, the end finally came and Flug collapsed on his bed.

Had he been in his right mind, the doctor would've panicked at how he had just released his load all over the coat in his arms, though at this moment, he was in utter bliss. There was a tinge of loneliness that the real Black Hat was away at the convention, but Flug pushed that thought away. Once the presentation and sales were done tomorrow, he was certain that things will return to normal. Flug knew how possessive and controlling Black Hat could get after these events, after all.

With that, Flug quickly cleaned up and closed his eyes to fall into a much needed slumber. The peacefully sleeping doctor however, failed to notice that Black Hat's coat he was clutching to melted away into the darkness a few minutes later, but the consequences of that incident is for another story to be told.


End file.
